


The General's Eyes are Blue

by HuntingDandy (Vintage_lover_who)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_lover_who/pseuds/HuntingDandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kylo Ren meets General Hux, the first things he notices are his eyes. <br/>Inspired in the -small- debate about Hux's eye colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General's Eyes are Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my tumblr, hell-yeah-kylux.tumblr.com

The General's eyes are blue. That's his first thought when he is introduced to the man who is going to be working side by side with him and Ren can't help but cringe at it. He doesn't spot it out of fondness as he does as a mere observation, one he can't shake off nonetheless. And Kylo Ren has never been intimidated by anyone but those piercing eyes sure hold authority. No wonder why he's managed to get to this position. However, such authority means nothing before the Force and Ren knows it. Nothing is more powerful than the Force, not even a young General with perfect marks and his whole future ahead. 

***** 

Hux is definitely not incompetent. He's good at planning and budgeting and giving orders while being respected and Kylo loathes him for that. Is there anything this man doesn't excel at? If these were different circumstances, Ren would've already done something about it, but since he can't, he contempts himself with challenging the General's every decision, his plans, his schedules, his troops...anything Ren can think of, just so he can see those icy eyes burn with hatred, that and a twitch of his face the only signs giving away Hux's anger. And once the blood starts to boil and those eyes are boring holes in Kylo's soul, he stops, leaving the other completely perplexed. See, that's Hux's weakness: he craves order so desperately that nothing upsets him more than unpredictability. And Kylo is anything but predictable. 

*****

He's barely seen the blueprints for Starkiller Base and Kylo already despises it. So much manpower and resources wasted on something that has previously failed but Hux insists this is different. And he shows his calculations and explains the engineering work and all the small details that make this the most powerful weapon ever crafted but Kylo remains unimpressed. Perhaps it's because he firmly believes the Force is a more powerful weapon or because he still has his reservations regarding how it's going to be used, but he just can't appreciate the Starkiller the way Hux does. However, it is sort of amusing to see those blue eyes light up with excitement and promise and hope. 

The General has so much to prove that Kylo can't help but feel a little disappointed; he thought Hux a man above all that kind of paraphernalia, so he leaves the meeting room and goes to his own quarters instead. He could use some time to meditate. 

*****

Hux has really made him angry this time. He dismisses Ren's need for the map to Skywalker and minimises its importance. They've reached a breaking point and Ren is already considering the pros and cons of force-choking the man before him when he takes a step forward, defiant, that blue stare trying to take Ren apart and Kylo concludes both can play that game. 

The Knight takes off his helmet and notices the slight widening in Hux's eyes as he slides the mask off from his head. Then it's his turn to be surprised. The General's eyes aren't blue. That icy shade he had observed through his helmet's visor was nothing compared to the deep green which now pierces Kylo. The light reflects on the almost greyish irises and Kylo is almost sure he's gaping but he doesn't care. 

Hux seems just as affected by the change in Ren's visage but is wise enough to conceal it. Except for his eyes, that is. There's a small spark in them that can only be read as curiosity and pleasant surprise and something else Kylo can't quite name. Whatever it was they were arguing about, it is now completely forgotten.

*****

The General's eyes are definitely _not_ blue, and right now, they're sparkling. It's a different kind of fire they reflect as they wander over Kylo's body, stopping in some interesting spots but hungrily taking in the whole sight. The Knight has never felt this self-conscious and desired at the same time. 

Their tongues wrestle, their teeth meet, their legs intertwine and although both their eyes are closed, Kylo feels oddly observed, exposed. Mesmerised, he witnesses the shifts in those eyes as the night progresses, how they devour him as he straddles their owner's lap, how they burn with want, how they close involuntarily in the moment of climax, how they soften afterwards...  

Kylo's eyelids feel too heavy to keep them open, yet he makes an effort just to be able to see those deep pools of green closing peacefully before him as Hux falls asleep.

***** 

Kylo knows every single hue in Hux's eyes by now. He could draw them even blindfolded, and when he finally has to face one of his greatest fears, those eyes are the only thing in his mind, giving him the strength he needs to ignite his lightsaber and sever once and for all another one of the greatest ties to his past. 

*****

The General's eyes aren't blue but they certainly look glacial as they reflect the snow over which Kylo lies. They maintain their icy quality during the whole ride on the shuttle but once Hux and Kylo are alone in the medbay, they seem to defrost, back to their (un)usual jade-like shade. They seem a bit reddened and heavy as well, and Kylo doesn't have to brush Hux's mind to know he would taste defeat there. He can also see something akin to worry and Ren finds it hard to believe it is directed at him, but it is and now he's the sole focus of Hux's attention and he can't seem to be able to look away. He's trapped in those eyes and he wishes he knew what to say; he wishes he had the adequate words that would make that light frown go away and the redness recede, though he supposes he doesn't even have them for himself.     Instead, he stares into Hux's eyes, waits for their warmth to fill his own cold insides and somehow, it actually works. And for a minute, the whole world is green. 

*****

They're heading to Snoke's planet and Hux has been avoiding his eyes. Kylo can't possibly figure out why but it's driving him mad and although he shouldn't care for something as simple as that, he finds he does. A lot. The Finaliser approaches the dull green planet that is the Supreme Leader's hideout and Kylo immediately hates that foggy atmosphere that seems to suck the colour out of everything. 

Before boarding the shuttle that will take him down, he locks eyes with Hux. There's a quick flash of fear, suppressed. Then there's a flash of hope, also suppressed. Then it's just an emotionless stare, but somehow it conveys everything Kylo needs to know. 

_I lo-_ , he attempts by mental feedback and panic rises again in Hux's eyes, who shoves him out of his mind forcefully as he shuts all form of communication. When Kylo is powering on the shuttle's systems, he brushes one last time the General's mind, just for the familiarity of the feeling and he finds three words repeated endlessly:

_I do too_  

*****

The General's eyes aren't blue. They're a unique combination of greens that range from olive to emerald, with a touch of chartreuse and grey. There's a spark of wit in them that gives away only a glimpse of the true depth of their bearer's sharp mind. They light up during speeches and when Hux is excited; they harden when he's angry; they burn when he wants something, and that fire is doused when he hasn't slept enough. Right now, they just seem frozen. 

Kylo felt Hux's presence from the moment his transport entered the planet's atmosphere. He felt his chest fill with hope and something deeper, warmer. He followed the beam of cold light that was Hux's presence in the Force and arrived to one of Snoke's chambers, the exact one in which Kylo had been received himself. He was already smirking over the prospect of annoying the General for the first time in months when he heard a loud noise, followed by a thud. The cold light flickered. 

Ren stood outside the door, uncertain whether or not to interrupt his Master's hearing with the General, but when he felt the slight tug of Hux's conscience in his own mind, he stormed inside, regardless of the consequences. Snoke was nowhere to be seen, the only vestige of his presence a trail of droplets of blood heading towards one of the doors and in the centre of the room, the General on his knees. He was holding a blaster in his hand and Ren understood where the loud noise had come from. The Knight rushed forward and caught Hux right before he collapsed entirely. 

"I-I didn't kneel before him..." he started but Kylo shushed him, combing back the coppery hair that was now sticking to the General's forehead with cold sweat. 

Hux stared at him, his eyes a window to the whirlwind of emotions inside of him. There were so many of them Kylo could barely keep track. There was fear, realisation, disappointment, anger, but there was one that screamed the loudest and Kylo felt at a loss all over again, overwhelmed by it. 

The stain of blood in Hux's chest was slowly spreading and Kylo tried to frantically stop the haemorrhage by pressing his hand against the wound, even though it was evident that the damage was far greater than it showed. The General attempted a smirk and for a minute, Ren felt transported back to the hangar of the Finaliser, to their first meeting under less life-threatening but equally stressful circumstances. Regardless of the situation, Hux always had a smirk for him. 

So there he kneels now, a wounded General in his arms, the life slowly leaving his eyes. The moment before he passes, Hux's eyes look the greenest, and for a minute, Ren thinks the sight itself could kill him as well. But soon enough, the sharp green gives way to frosty grey and Kylo knows it's over. Slowly, he lowers Hux's eyelids, concealing all that greenery inside them for the last time. 

*****

He doesn't go to the funeral. He has to complete his training; this is what all of this has been for, after all. Still, nothing stops him from looking into the minds of the attendees. Hux is buried like a war hero, despite the disaster of Starkiller Base. It's a big affair and colour red abounds. There are also hundreds of blue orchids, their cerulean hues sparkling under a setting sun and Kylo can't help but think they've got it all wrong; green cymbidiums would've been much more accurate. Yet, he doesn't blame them. Not many of them were sufficiently privileged to be that close to the General, close enough to notice all the little details that made him much more complex than the plain uniform the Resistance despised, and much more human than the godly figure crafted by the peoples' under First Order influence. 

Kylo sighs and abandons the last of the soldiers' minds, but before he can leave the place in its entirety, he takes one last look at the General's face, his General, exposed in his unmarred coffin. His white skin appears silky and his coppery hair shines, emulating the sunset. His lips are pale but as plush as Kylo remembers them and his cheekbones stand a tad more than usual, his whole frame leaner. Then he gets to Hux's eyes and Ren smiles; just as with many other aspects of his life, the General had taken the secret of his eyes to his grave.


End file.
